


One Man's Junk is Another Man's Jewel

by guava, lucybeetle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Crack, M/M, Remix, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: The only thing keeping Kuroto from Taiga's booty is Taiga's underwear from Uniqlo.Also containing a remix from Taiga's perspective.





	1. Kuroto's POV by guava

**Author's Note:**

> Another collaboration by guava and lucybeetle! 
> 
> The reference to GBP is because it is the currency which lucybeetle uses. Love you ❤

It wasn't by design that the less clothes Hanaya Taiga wore, the better his synchronization rate with the Snipe suit. Or was it? Once again, Kuroto's accidents turned out to be proof of his boundless genius. 

Taiga would never agree to being naked for the Rider System experiments at the hospital, but Kuroto could convince him to wear less. Or more precisely, decrease the amount of cloth covering his skin to increase his compatibility with the system. 

When he raised the idea, Taiga frowned and said, "What do you expect me to wear? I won't be able to treat people while wearing something that rides up my butt." 

"Leave that to me," Kuroto said. He stood up to encircle his arms around Taiga's waist, around the waistband of Taiga's pair of off-white boxer shorts. "I might even find something appropriate from...where did this come from?" 

Kuroto stroked along the edge of the waistband where the elastic met the smooth skin of Taiga's lower back. 

"From Uniqlo," Taiga mumbled. "You've probably heard of it." 

If Taiga thought that he could throw Kuroto off by name dropping a non-designer brand, he thought wrong. Kuroto hugged him closer and spread his palms over the seat of Taiga's boxer shorts...from Uniqlo. 

There was no reason for Taiga to be shy about displaying what he had underneath--Kuroto had praised it, said it had changed his life and had given Taiga an exact and unmodest valuation of it in British pounds. He recalled the exact figure in his mind as he inspected the quality of Taiga's underwear and estimated how many packs of Uniqlo boxer shorts he could buy with his valuation of Taiga's assets. 

"These are pretty well made," Kuroto said, referring to both Taiga's underwear and what's underneath it. 

"Do you have to feel up my butt here?" Taiga retorted. 

Instead of wiggling away from Kuroto's clutches, he just stared up the spiral staircase, from where Poppy and Director Kagami could come down at any moment. 

Kuroto didn't miss Taiga's hint that he would rather have his butt felt up some place else. 

"It's absolutely necessary," Kuroto asserted. "I have to collect the data I need to improve your use of the Snipe suit." 

A crucial piece of data being how closely the cloth stuck to Taiga's bottom. As it turned out, not at all. Kuroto could slip both hands into the legs of Taiga's boxer shorts and freely massage the flesh underneath the cloth. 

"I could set up a second Genm Corp in there," Kuroto commented.

Of course, Taiga couldn't resist the strength of Kuroto's hands. As Kuroto fondled him, he humped against Kuroto's front, bringing the cotton of his underwear against the denim and metal zipper of Kuroto's jeans. Taiga might come like this, and he'd make Kuroto come too with the delicious friction of his hips.

Kuroto was all for coming, but not for having to hide a wet spot on his pants on his way out. He pulled out his hands from beneath Taiga's underwear and took a step back.

"What," Taiga said and advanced to close the distance between him and Kuroto.

"We'll both dirty our clothes if we continue," Kuroto pointed out. "You wouldn't want to have to go commando, would you?"

He reached down to tease the outline of Taiga's cock through the cloth, giving Taiga the option of achieving climax by humping Kuroto's hand. Taiga only gave in to a few humps; ultimately brushing aside Kuroto's hand when he started to leak from the tip. 

At last, the day was done and the data was collected. Or so Kuroto thought, until he sensed Taiga coming from behind to insert something into his blazer's pocket.

Turning, Kuroto faced Taiga, who told him to, "Just wank into that and be perverted on your own."

In the driver's seat of his car, Kuroto took out what Taiga had left for him. It was, as Kuroto had expected, the off-white boxer shorts which Taiga had worn all day. He scrunched it back into a ball and noted the erotic effect. 

How fitting for the good radiologist, also Kuroto's military-themed gamer, to charge ahead and go commando after all. 


	2. Taiga’s POV by lucybeetle

Taiga didn't know why Kuroto was even bothering with an excuse.

He'd come up with some pseudo-scientific answer, of course; but Taiga, although not an engineer, was a doctor and knew the whole thing was just an elaborate charade to get him down to his underwear. After conducting a series of "tests", during which Kuroto's eyes were more focused on Taiga's rear than the machinery, Kuroto declared conclusive proof that Taiga's compatibility with the Snipe suit was in inverse proportion to the amount of clothing he was wearing. 

"Lemme see that," said Taiga.

Kuroto waved the print-out under Taiga's nose, jerking the page away when Taiga tried to get hold of it and actually read it - "It'll take me some time to analyse, of course, but the initial results are pretty clear."

"What do you expect me to wear? I won't be able to treat people while wearing something that rides up my butt," said Taiga. Any fantasies Kuroto had of a skimpy battle thong were going to remain exactly that; fantasies.

Kuroto's arms had already come up around Taiga's waist, holding him in place before he could even try to make an escape - "Leave that to me. I might even find something appropriate from ... where did this come from?"

Taiga was wearing his best underwear from Uniqlo, not quite what Kuroto was used to, but perfectly adequate for purpose. First and foremost Taiga was a doctor, whose patients regularly bled, vomited, or worse on him. He didn't _need_ a brand name on every item from head to toe, "From Uniqlo. You've probably heard of it."

Whether or not Kuroto caught the sarcasm wasn't clear. He was already far too busy gripping at the material, kneading the flesh underneath as if checking fruit for ripeness - no doubt checking the value of his "assets", Taiga thought darkly. Kuroto had even given him an exact figure in, for no reason Taiga could fathom, GBP. Taiga had run his own currency conversion and ceded that it was a generous sum, even with the less than ideal exchange rate.

"These are pretty well made," said Kuroto, obviously not referring to the cheap boxers.

The groping was beginning to annoy Taiga by this stage, and he said "Do you _have_ to feel up my butt here?" 

"It's absolutely necessary. I have to collect the data I need to improve your use of the Snipe suit."

They'd see if Director Kagami bought that excuse. Taiga glanced up at the staircase; idly trying to calculate how long it would be before Kagami (or, worse, his son) or Poppy Pipopapo came down it. Still, Taiga couldn't deny that Kuroto's machines had shown some kind of result. He might have asked questions, or tried to get a better look at the print-out, if Kuroto hadn't chosen that moment to shove his hands directly inside Taiga's underwear and grab onto his bottom.

"I could set up a second Genm Corp in there," Kuroto commented.

The audacity of this little one-liner brought heat to Taiga's face, though he couldn't tell whether it was out of annoyance and/or embarrassment. He pushed backwards against Kuroto, intending to shove him away; but it felt good enough that Taiga thought better of it and changed his pace, humping against Kuroto's crotch instead. The friction felt delicious even from this end, and evidently from Kuroto's too, as Taiga began to feel something a little thicker than a finger poking at him.

Kuroto removed his hands, and Taiga audibly groaned. No sooner had he finally got in the mood than Kuroto chose this moment to tease. Taiga had no intention of letting him get away that easily, and took a step forward - "What?"

"We'll both dirty our clothes if you continue. You wouldn't want to have to go commando, would you?"

The sincerity of Kuroto's words became apparent when he proceeded to grip Taiga through the front of his underwear, a gentle brush of fingers encouraging Taiga to press against them. Taiga's senses were already stirred enough that a couple of thrusts were enough before he felt himself start to leak. He pulled away, reluctantly, but knowing Kuroto was right about ruining their clothes. Taiga had nothing clean to change into and still had a shift at the hospital after he was finished with the "research."

If Kuroto wanted the stupid Uniqlo pants so much he could have them. At least it would give him something to occupy himself with whilst _one_ of the two accepted adult responsibilities and did his job. Taiga discreetly stepped into the CR's bathroom to arrange himself. Kuroto was now cleaning up after his "experiments", so Taiga paused to deposit the underwear directly into the pocket of Kuroto's blazer - "Just wank into that and be perverted on your own."

He took a split second to enjoy the expression on Kuroto's face and give him one last lingering look at a package that even Genm Corp's millions couldn't buy before heading back up the stairs and returning to his work.


End file.
